


Care

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Common Cold, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Fear, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Soup, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nice to take care of her for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

Thomas sat down on the edge of the bed, sliding the tray of tea and soup onto the night table as Lucille coughed into her handkerchief. She glanced up at him, her nose and cheeks ruddied by the cold, a piece of black hair settling over the alabaster pale forehead.

Lucille sniffled, smiled, then murmured hoarsely, "Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas smoothed the hair back before gently re-tucking the blankets around her. He answered, "You're welcome, Lucille. I'm simply glad to take care of you for once." with an accompanying smile. "Tea or soup first ?"

"Tea, of course."

"Hmm, of course." Bone white china gleamed in the firelight as he picked it up and brought it to Lucille's lips.

Briefly, Lucille sipped the spicy-sweet firethorn tea then mused, "Rather good for your first brewing, I say."

It still distracted him a moment so that he nearly dropped the cup when she licked the stray drop from her bottom lip. A flush worked its way up his cheeks at her praise, "Only because of you, dear sister."

They moved onto the wild dove and mushroom soup, she had always made it for him and so he had felt obligated to try making it himself. The broth was a good bit thinner than usual, but it was still a nice shade of cream he thought. Either way, she appreciated it well enough that the bowl emptied rather quickly after the first spoonful. Unconsciously, his breath caught, his mouth dried and a convulsive shudder rippled through his body as the house breathed. Good God over eighteen years and that sound still terrified him as no other could. He exhaled shakily as he bent to pick up bowl and spoon with trembling hands to replace them on the tray.

Lucille reached out to clasp his right hand in both of hers, her eyes were steady as she said, "It is a mere sound it cannot hurt you." 

Her stolidness reassured him immensely and he smiled again. Truly, it was simply a sound the only sway was that which he let it have. 

Another stifled cough from Lucille then she pulled the hot water bottle from beneath the blanket. The hot water bottle dropped as, "Achoo, umph, nug." she quickly blotted her nose then sniffled, "Do you think you might be so kind as to refill this ?" 

He nodded, took the bottle went to the washroom, emptied it, refilled it then returned to the bedroom. As he leaned over her to place it beside her, the slim arms wrapped around his shoulders effectively pinning him across her body.  

She murmured, "Warm." so he nudged the hot water bottle closer and managed to re-position himself without her moving much. He lay there until she fell asleep. The house breathed yet again, but this time the shudder was nonexistent. A small step to conquering the fear only, but it was a start. Whatever would he have done without her, her love ? As he joined her in sleep it simply did not bear thinking of.


End file.
